The present invention is directed to fistulas or scalp vein sets and more particularly to an improved, more efficient, and less expensive method of manufacturing fistulas. Fistulas are used in enormous quantities in clinics and hospitals for penetrating patient's bodies in a number of differing applications. For example, fistulas are used in fluid delivery systems in intravenous feeding and the like. Additionally, fistulas are used for handling blood such as recirculating a patient's blood during kidney dialysis.
Typical fistulas comprise a steel or stainless steel needle for insertion into the patient's body using a plastic handle or wing attached to the outer end of the needle. The manufacture of fistulas or scalp vein sets requires the steps of shaping the plastic handles and of fastening the needles into the handles with a safety guard applied over the needle.
The present manufacturing practice includes the steps of individually forming the plastic handles or wings by injection molding and thereafter inserting the needles into the individual wings. The wings, for example, are now injection molded and a needle is inserted as a molded insert. It is the general object of the present invention to provide a new and more efficient method of manufacturing the fistulas whereby their cost may be significantly reduced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new fistula and method for its manufacture wherein the plastic wing is formed by an extrusion and blanking operation and where the completed fistula is formed by related operations in this extrusion and blanking operation.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.